Angie Russell
'''Angie Russell '''is the biological mother of Tasha Andrews and Dylan Russell. She's the identical cousin Josie Russell and the grandmother of Tasha's daughter, Ella Hunter. She's also the ex-girlfriend of Rhys Sutherland and Jesse McGregor. Backstory Angie had one night stand with a man named Ian Osborne, and became pregnant with his daughter, Tasha. But Ian paid Angie off and Angie put Tasha up for adoption to survivalist couple, Mike and Jenny Andrews. Angie put $30,000 along with a letter for Tasha to be opened when turns 18 and gave it to Mike and Jenny. Angie later dates Rhys Sutherland, but they later broke up and Angie has a son named Dylan and assumes that Rhys is Dylan's father. So, she and Dylan tracks him down to Summer Bay, so Dylan could meet his father. Storylines Angie arrives in Summer Bay to take on the position of Deputy Principal and meets her former flame Rhys Sutherland Her son, Dylan immediately takes a shine to Rhys' daughter Kirsty Sutherland. Angie later drops a massive bombshell, revealing that Dylan is Rhys' son from their relationship, sending shockwaves through the Sutherland family. Rhys' marriage to Shelley Sutherland gradually breaks down. In the midst of this, Angie begins a relationship with recently released Jesse McGregor and even lies to Detective Mike Carter about Jesse's whereabouts on the night of a murder. Angie begins playing mind games with Nick Smith when she catches him fighting with Dylan. Angie uses her feminine wiles to seduce Nick and then rejects him. When Nick confronts her in a classroom one day, Angie starts screaming and tearing at her clothing, and Nick is framed for sexual assault as a result. Even after she dropped the charges, the police still pursue Nick. Justice Morag Bellingham , has prior information about a scandal Angie had been involved in at her nephew Duncan's school in the city where Angie had taught and seduced one of her students, Stephen Ross but it backfires when Angie takes a defamation of character suit against Morag and Stephen lies on the stand in the belief that he and Angie will be together. Nick is then tried and found guilty of and sentenced to community service at a retirement home. The Bay then turns on Angie, resulting in her becoming more and more unstable. She torches Scott Hunter's boatshed and blackmails Josh West over his dealing with a local councillor. Toward the end of Angie's reign of terror over Summer Bay, Angie discovers Dylan is not Rhys' son and worse was to come when Nick with the help of Kirsty, her sister Jade Sutherland and Seb Miller and gains a measure of revenge by videoing Angie threatening Nick. Following this, Angie's employment is terminated by Principal Paris Burnett. Several weeks later, Angie's body is found and the suspect list includes Dylan, the Sutherlands, Nick, Josh, Jesse, Sally Fletcher and Irene Roberts. They are all questioned and the police are convinced Rhys is the murderer, but as they are about to formally charge him with Angie's murder Dylan confesses to arguing with Angie then pushing her, resulting in her death when her head struck the edge of a table. Dylan stands trial in the city and is acquitted. Angie later appears in her daughter Tasha's dream as a ghost.